1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally calendars and notebooks, and more particularly, to a self-standing desk calendar or multi-page notebook.
2. Description of Related Art
Desk accessories come in all shapes and sizes and perform and provide various functions. One common desk accessory typically located on the top of a desk is a desk calendar. Additionally, one common type of desk calendar is one that lays flat on the top of a desk and covers a substantial portion of the desk. This type of calendar is typically very large so that important events can be written into individual days. However, this large calendar suffers from the inconvenience of taking up significant desktop space and having working items covering the calendar.
Other types of desk calendars can be smaller and also lay flat on the top of the desk, but these calendars are even more difficult to write on and see important information due to their smaller size. There are desk calendars designed to stand upright on a desk, but conventional upright standing calendar designs are unstable, flimsy, and difficult to write on.
Accordingly, there is a need for a desk calendar that is large enough to be easily visible and write on, stands upright to minimize use of valuable desktop surface area, and moreover, has a stable and durable design.